Story of World (video game)
(世界物語☆ゲーム・シーリズ Sekai Monogatari☆Geimu Shirīzu, lit. Story of World☆Game Series), localized as Story of World: Sweet Center, is the first Story of World. A Western localization was released for Nintendo Switch instead, due to the discontinuation of Wii U. It is based on an anime adaption of the same main title. An enhanced/updated version of this game, titled Story of World: The Shining☆Tower, was released in 2019. Story Whip City once had a famous food court, where shoppers from distant places would gather to purchase goods from the town's food stands. Unfortunately the court from past year has now fallen into despair, and very few master chefs nowadays come to the weekly gathering. The player has recently moved to Whip City to take over the run down farm on the outskirts of town, and hopefully with the player's hard work and efforts, the city's food court can be revitalized and become grand once again. Nintendo Switch vs. Mobile is released on three consoles. There are Wii U and Nintendo Switch versions of the game as well as the Mobile version. The same game is on both consoles, but the Mobile version only uses a player's fingers to control the game instead. Other than control support, players will find the same features in both versions of this game. Gameplay *Basic features: Fishing, foraging, cooking, and mining. *At the start of game, the player can select between a boy and girl or they don't like either of the two. Option 3 gives their character a randomized gender, and will show what this game has chosen. *The player can customize own character's appearance at the start of game. This includes face, hair style + color, eye shape + color and skin tone. In addition to the initial customization, the player is able to edit their character's appearance later in the game as well. In order to do so, the player first needs to unlock the closet inside their house. This can be achieved through purchasing and completing the Styling Machine course lesson in Whip It Up Guide Book. *Pets are Dog, Cat, Rabbit, Owl, Penguin, Raccoon. *Farm Animals are Buffalo, Cow, Chicken, Alpaca, Yak, Llama, Sheep, Goat, Horse, Donkey, Zebu, Jersey Cow, Duck, and Quail Bird. *House customization with wallpaper and flooring. *The game does not pass in real time but has a real calendar. *There is a Food Festival once a month. *Get married and have children. *Vacation with family to a random country which is based on the player's spouse actual nationality. Controls Marriage There are two different types of marriage in this game. Player's Marriage grants the ability to have two children. The appearance and personality of children is based on the player's spouse. Sometime in the morning after marriage, the female-side of partnership will feel ill. The player and their go to the clinic, and Robert will tell that the female one is pregnant. Afterwards, the player's spouse will ask if the player to choose between Boy, Girl, letting their spouse pick, or leaving it up to God. The chosen gender will be the gender of their child. One month later, their child will be born. There are many events with children, and the player will be able to dress them up in a variety of different clothing choices available from Verena's Fashion Store. Rival in Courtship Wooing a girl/boy is not exactly easy. Every marriage candidate has another person who's interested in them as well. If the player chooses to not marry any one of the marriage candidates, his/her rival will marry him/her instead. The rival couples are: *Austin and Claire *Bastian and Rin *Claudio and Verena *Elijah and Beata *Frederik and Stefanie *Gaston and Maria *Konrad and Reni *Matteo and Gianna *Pavel and Eleonora *Ruud and Christine *Simon and Mina *Toby and Charlene *Xavier and Jocelyn *Yuya and Misaki One year after the wedding ceremony, the husband will call the player, explaining that his wife is pregnant. 5 days later, the husband will call the player on phone again when they wake up from bed. The rival couple, as well as the player, will go to the clinic for a birthing event, where their child will be born. One year later, the player will receive another call from the married couple saying that their child has grown up. When the player visits the couple's house again like before, they will meet the family, and the child will introduce itself. The rival children's progress is unique that they only has 2 stages: Baby and Fully-grown. All rival children except Aaron, Flavia, and Zaneta have names combining words, letters, or sounds taken from both parents' names. Navigation Category:Games